Molly
}} Molly is the new nurse working for Marisol, appearing in "The Visit". She is known as a big gossip and it is soon revealed she has a past with Tony. Biography 'Early Life' At different times in her life, Molly has worked for different people. One includes an author by the name of Shel Sumac. However, he was horrible to Molly. He was only nice to her when he was sober, which was never. Another time, she worked for an actress named Sara Innskeep. She was into "bondage" and would have men come over to her house and smack her around. Molly was appalled, but after watching her newest sitcom, she felt like slugging the actress around a bit herself. At another point in her life, she worked for a rockstar in Bel Air. His house was, as she described, "Orgy City." At an unknown point in her life, Molly met a man who later took the name of Tony Bishara. It is unknown what he went by when she knew him, but apparently he did something that would later shock her when she saw him again. 'Season 2' Marisol is interviewing in-home nurses for Nicholas because he is coming home from the hospital soon. After she interviewed a woman named Ruth, Marisol talks with the next woman, Molly. The latter makes a good impression at Marisol; Molly appears to be funny but also really competent. Marisol decides to hire her. Later, after Molly prepared her room, she talks with Marisol while she is writing her book. Molly reveals she used to work for Shel Sumac who was nice when he was sober. Marisol tells to her she seems to have worked for a lot of crazies. She adds that is sort of what her book is about: working for the rich and famous and seeing their insanity up close and personal. Molly says that sounds juicy but she should stop to bothering her. Marisol says there is no problem because she has someone in the house that she cans talk to. Then, Marisol adds she had some problems with Opal, the woman who used to work there. Then, she reveals to Molly Opal's affair with Dahlia. Later, Carmen, Zoila, and Rosie head out to dinner together. They happen to be seated next to Molly, Marisol’s new nurse. Molly is sitting with her friends and telling them all about Marisol and Nick’s relationship and how much scotch she drinks and she even snuck in and read Marisol’s book that no one has seen yet. Zoila pays Marisol a visit and tells her that her new nurse isn’t very loyal. Later, Marisol calls Molly out about snooping through her book and gossiping about her. Molly informs her she is a hypocrite, she wrote an entire book about people she used to work for. Marisol admits she is a hypocrite, but she is going to have Molly sign a confidentiality contract. Some time afterwards, the Powell's and their driver, Tony stop by to see how Marisol is doing since Nick is in the hospital. They bring her some flowers, and Marisol has Molly get them from Tony. As Molly does so, she is shocked to see him. Adrian notices this and confronts her in the kitchen. Molly says that she really shouldn't be gossiping, but when she knew him, his name wasn't Tony. Adrian then asks her to tell him more. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters